Volume 10/Extras
Extra Pages from Volume 10 Yosetsu Awase Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: November 7 *Height: 172 cm *Favourite Thing: Mobile games The Supplement The bandana makes him super-cool. He hasn't appeared much, but he seems fun judging from the few lines he's had. Maybe because he comes off as being pretty realistic. I really like his Quirk. Sekijiro Kan (Vlad King) Profile *Age: 30 *Birthday: November 10 *Height: 194 cm *Favourite Things: Tomatoes, cheese Behind the Scenes Class B homeroom teacher. Unlike Aizawa, he actually gets along with his students. He's got a dog. Sekijiro: Do your business over there. Kosei Tsuburasa Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: May 19 *Height: 170 cm *Favourite Thing: Ball sports Behind the Scenes This is the guy Todoroki was lugging through the woods on his back. I came up with the Quirk first, the character's name and then finally the visual design. My design process is pretty unusual. This guy's eyes are reminiscent of a certain giant superhero's. Come to think of it... I never formally introduced Present Mic's civilian clothing or real name, so here it is. Incidentally, the word "HAGE" on the headphones he's always wearing is the brand name. It's not because he himself is hage (bald). Hizashi Yamada Clothes Storage Stowing their clothing and bags in coin storage lockers. Momo: This is my first time using one of these. Izuku: Guess you never really had a reason to? Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady) Profile *Age: 23 *Birthday: August 11 *Height: 162 cm *Favourite Thing: Peaches The Supplement She started her own agency at a young age, and although her incident-resolution rate has earned her popularity, she always ends up destroying parts of the city, so it's hard for her finances to stay in the black. She works even harder to earn more money, but then she ends up causing more destruction. It's a vicious cycle. All that hard work caught the attention of some important people, which is why she was included in the mission featured in this volume. Shinji Nishiya (Kamui Woods) Profile *Age: 29 (Since he started counting) *Birthday: May 20 *Height: 168 cm *Favourite Thing: Peaceful walks through the woods The Supplement His talents and popularity have sent his stock soaring as a hero. The backstory of his early childhood is a grand and compelling one. He exploded into popularity when his story was made into a documentary. Some claim that he will be the one to create the next generation of heroes. Shinya Kamihara (Edgeshot) Profile *Age: 33 *Birthday: February 22 *Height 170 cm *Favourite Things: Ninja, Rice balls The Supplement Everyone loves ninja. This guy is a super popular hero. His personal life is shrouded in mystery, and he never makes public appearances except while on the job. There are two factions among his fans. Some want to discover everything there is to know about him, while others think the mystery adds to his charm. The two groups do not get along. Side Story - Tsuyu's Ribbity Diary The following five-page story was originally published in SHONEN JUMP magazine (in Japan). The main story was experiencing some dark developments at the time, so this little episode seemed like a good way to relieve some tensions and leave people feeling refreshed. I'd love to do more like this if I get the chance. Tsuyu: Including my side story meant cutting out one of the character-introduction pages. That's just how it is. Page 1 Before starting high school... Tsuyu: Hi, my name is Tsuyu Asui (15 years old). I'll be starting High School at U.A. this spring. Tsuyu: There's my dad, Ganma (44 years old), my mom Beru (40 years old), my little brother Samidare (10 years old), and my little sister Satsuki (6 years old). Tsuyu: As you can see, ours is a family where the ribbiting never stops. Page 2 Tsuyu (Narrator): Our parents used to go on lots of business trips, so I was basically in charge of taking care of my little brother and sister. Samidare: Dinner ready yet, sis? Tsuyu: I'm making it now. Satsuki: Are we having beef? Tsuyu: It's pasta. Tsuyu (Narrator): It was hard work, but our lives were good. Tsuyu (Narrator): I also had to study a lot in order to eventually become a hero, so I didn't have much free time. Tsuyu (13 years old) Unknown Girl 1: That Asui always runs straight home after school. Huh? Unknown Girl 2: You can never tell what Asui is thinking. Unknown Girl 4: That expression of hers never changes. Maybe cuz she's a frog? Tsuyu (Narrator): I never really made any friends. But then, one girl... began following me around. Page 3 Tsuyu (Narrator): Her name was Habuko Mongoose. She was also always alone. Tsuyu (Narrator): Her Quirk lets her paralyze a person for three seconds by glaring at them. She would show up out of nowhere and use it on me. Then she started licking her lips around me. It was scary. Tsuyu (Narrator): Still, somehow, I knew what was really going on. So I found the courage and asked her one day. Tsuyu: Would you... like to be my friend? Page 4 Habuko: FOOLISH FROG!! I'M TREACHEROUS! I CAN'T BE TRUSTED! FRIENDS? YOU MUST BE JOKING!! YOU OUGHT TO PICK YOUR FRIENDS MORE CAREFULLY, BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THAT I... THAT I... *drip* Habuko: Can I please call you Tsuyu?! Tsuyu (Narrator): She was just a little awkward about it. Tsuyu: Sure just call me Tsuyu. Page 5 Spring. The day after school started. Phone: Ribbiribbiroo Habuko: What's up? I already made friends at my new high school! You'll have to meet them sometime!! Tsuyu (Narrator): Although we ended up going to different schools, Habuko will always be my friend. Tsuyu: Ribbit, Ribbit... Tsuyu (Narrator): I can tell I'm going to make lots of friends here at U.A. Side Story (End) Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras